


Toy soldier

by kate_the_reader



Series: The season [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Ficlets, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: The season holds dangers for the uninitiated.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The season [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Toy soldier

Crowley winces when Aziraphale takes his hand as they stroll next to the Serpentine on the first crisp, sunny day in a week.

"It's alright, my dear, those two over there are also holding hands." Aziraphale indicates two young women walking an Irish setter, who are indeed very absorbed in each other. His face takes on the soft glow it gets when he sees queer people showing their love. Crowley can't help smiling too.

"It's not that. It's bruised. I was cracking walnuts," he admits. "Trying to crack walnuts."

Aziraphale stops and lifts Crowley's hand, palm up. "With your bare hand?" he asks, obviously trying not to laugh. "Oh, Crowley." And he kisses the bruise with a tender mouth. "There's a nutcracker for that, you know."

"Is _that_ what the toy soldier is for? How was I supposed to know, I've never done this Christmas lark before." Crowley's scowling, but it's mostly a show. 

"You'll get the hang of it," says Aziraphale, moving to Crowley's other side, so he can hold his uninjured hand.

_Prompt: Nutcracker_


End file.
